


I Would Walk 500 Miles

by sabrina303



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, but i finally finished it!, i mean i finished it ages ago and just now posted the last few chapters, pitch perfect prompt, this is so old oh my god, two years later i actually posted the last chapters to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina303/pseuds/sabrina303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe Fic based on this prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP having an emotional goodbye as Person A (Chloe)  gets on the train to go to visit family/friends for a long while. Person A’s scarf gets caught on something and falls to the floor. Person B (Beca) spots it and takes the next train - traveling all over to return the scarf. They reunite and laugh as they kiss. Person B joins Person A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, this started out as a fluffy (not so) little one-shot, but turned into a multi-chapter fic which I wrote based on the following prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP having an emotional goodbye as Person A gets on the train to go to visit family/friends for a long while. Person A’s scarf gets caught on something and falls to the floor. Person B spots it and takes the next train - traveling all over to return the scarf. They reunite and laugh as they kiss. Person B joins Person A. 
> 
> As soon as I read the prompt I started writing it in my head, so I had to get to my computer and write it for real! Hope you like. It's slightly AU in that Beca and Chloe didn't meet at Barden they met when Beca was producing Chloe's first album, so Chloe was a Bella, but Beca wasn't. If you guys like this I might write a prequel because I've got some ideas... XOXO.
> 
> Oh, also, possible trigger warning for suicide. Not any main characters, it's an OC, but there's about 1,000 words that are about this. The scene isn't important to the ending, and it's the only place where the issue is mentioned, so I've marked the section, and you won't miss anything if you skip it.

Prompt:

**Imagine your OTP having an emotional goodbye as Person A gets on the train to go to visit family/friends for a long while. Person A’s scarf gets caught on something and falls to the floor. Person B spots it and takes the next train - traveling all over to return the scarf. They reunite and laugh as they kiss. Person B joins Person A. Find it** [ **Here!** ](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/55865551372/imagine-your-otp-having-an-emotional-goodbye-as#notes)

I Would Walk 500 Miles

Chapter One

Beca turned the key in the ignition of her car and shut it off. "C'mon, I don't want you to miss your train." She looked at Chloe and saw the redhead wiping away a tear on her cheek. "Chlo, hey, look at me," Beca said, tilting Chloe's chin up to look at her. "It's just a month, okay? We can Skype every night, I'll be with you until you fall asleep, even with the time difference. And we can text and call."

Chloe, sitting in the passenger seat of Beca's old, forest green Toyota Prius, sighed. She knew she had to go. Because of the distance it was hard to get home as often as she wanted too, especially when she was so tight with her family. But still, leaving Beca? She knew how hard it would be. Just the thought of falling asleep alone and waking up alone for almost five weeks killed her inside. The redhead honestly didn't think she could do it.

"I know Becs, but I'll still miss you. I get to hold your hand and kiss you and wake up next to you every day. I don't really know what to do without that B, I love you."

"Shh, Chlo', I know. I love you too, and I promise I will be right here when you get back with a big banner that says 'Welcome Home!' and streamers and cake and confetti and that weird donut flavored vodka that you like so much even though I think it's gross. Because I love you Chloe Beale, I really do." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and it took everything she had not to tear up and tell the redhead to stay home.

"I just wish you could come with me..." the redhead muttered, absentmindedly playing with her Bellas scarf which was tied to her purse. Beca didn't really understand why this scarf was so important to Chloe, but clearly it was since she carried it everywhere. Beca knew it was from Chloe's days at Barden doing a capella, and she knew that the Bellas was how Chloe met Aubrey, but she didn't really understand the appeal.

"Believe me babe, you have no idea how much I want too. Even though the thought of spending a month in the vicinity of your parents terrifies me, I would go without a second thought if I could. But Luke's bringing in a new client and if I go he'll fire me." The DJ and record producer, sighed. She was sick of having to miss out on things because of work, but this was also her dream job, what motivated her to get through college instead of just dropping out. She had almost dropped out about a dozen times over, she was in LA already for school and bailing was incredibly tempting. But she also knew that she would find a better job and people would be more likely to take her seriously if she had a degree, so, she stayed.

"I know, I know." Chloe took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, trying not to ruin her makeup. She unbuckled and opened the car door, looking at the train station ahead of her.

Beca reached down and popped the trunk before following Chloe. "Let's get your suitcases, okay?" she said, wiping away a tear before the redhead could notice. Beca reached into the trunk and grabbed two very large suitcases as well as a weekender bag and a backpack. "You're sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Beca asked, handing the backpack to her girlfriend.

"I'm sure, and you can always mail me anything I forget," Chloe said, putting on the backpack, grabbing her purse and the weekender.

"Oh god Chlo', I feel like a pack mule!" Beca said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well those muscles _are_ the only reason I'm dating you," Chloe retorted with a laugh at the now smirking Beca.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Red," Beca deadpanned, giving Chloe one of her signature winks. "You know this train station way better than I do, so lead the way."

Beca knew that Chloe was afraid of flying and so whenever she went anywhere that would normally require a flight(for example, going home to Grand Marias, Minnesota), the redhead took a train. It was a good thing she liked it, because otherwise she would be out of travel options.

Chloe took off, headed towards a counter where she could check her bags. Beca followed with Chloe's two large suitcases in tow, smiling at the redhead and her determination. "Hi, my name's Chloe Beale, I'm on a train to Portland this morning, I need to check my bags." Chloe looked up at the man behind the counter and smiled. That smile was one that still, after almost four years, made Beca weak in the knees.

"Of course, two bags headed to St. Paul, correct?" the man asked after typing a few things in his computer and checking Chloe's ticket and ID.

"That's right! My bags are back here," Chloe said, gesturing to Beca, struggling to keep both suitcases balanced in the very busy Union Station and laughing.

"Okay, bring them here, then."

Beca did just that and it took both her and Chloe to lift them onto the scales. The man behind the counter printed off two tags and stuck one on each bag before they were set on a conveyor belt and taken away.  Beca then took Chloe's bag for on the train and slipped it over her shoulder, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading them to the platform.

As the two women stepped outside they heard the speaker crackle and announce "The train to Portland will be arriving in three minutes."

Beca could see Chloe begin to cry again and so she set the redhead's bag down on the platform, leaned forward, and kissed just below Chloe's eye where a tear was sliding down her cheek. "Chloe, really, it will be fine. You're not even going to miss anything and I promise I won't forget to feed the cat," Beca said with a light laugh, squeezing Chloe's hand in the process. A strong breeze blew over the train station when Chloe's train to Portland arrived.

Looking up at the train Chloe sighed deeply, she really was going to miss Beca. "Well, you can't come on the train with me..." she said.

"I know, so come here," Beca pulled Chloe in very close, kissing her deeply. She wanted to let the redhead know just how much she would miss her, but that they would be okay, and a thousand other feelings she couldn't put into words. The DJ hoped her kiss said it all, and she only broke it when the speaker crackled again and said "Now boarding those with rooms to Portland."

"That's me babe," Chloe said, crying again.

"I love you Chloe," Beca gave Chloe another kiss and was met with a bone crushing hug. "We'll be fine, Red, I promise."

"I love you too Becs," Chloe said, breaking the hug, grabbing her suitcases from her girlfriend and walking towards the train.

Beca stayed on the platform until the train had completely left the station, waving at Chloe even when she could no longer see her. Beca wiped a tear from her cheek and took a deep breath. The DJ reached down to pull her phone out of her pocket when she noticed that Chloe's Bella scarf, which had been tied around the redhead's purse, was now under Beca's purse. She reached down to grab it before jogging into the train station. She approached the same counter where they checked Chloe's bags just a while earlier and said "I need a ticket to St. Paul."

**A/N: Hoping to get chapter two up tonight or tomorrow!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a poor college student and I don't own Pitch Perfect, I just love it so it would be really awesome if you don't sue me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgot to add on the previous chapter that I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything related to it and it would be awesome if you don't sue me because I'm a poor college student.

Chapter Two

"Well ma'am, that was the train to Portland right there, and you have to go from here to Portland and then take the train from Portland to St. Paul," the man said, pulling up something on his computer. "The next train out to Portland isn't until tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine, that's fine, just get me where I need to go, okay?" Beca said, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Okay, I need to see your driver's license," the man said. Beca complied and handed it to him.

"Now what kind of arrangements would you like?"

"Can I get WiFi?" the DJ asked, an idea already playing itself out in her head.

"Only in our Superliner Bedrooms Ms. Mitchell," he said, handing Beca her license.

"Great, I'll take one on each of my trains, I don't care how much, here." Beca shoved her credit card at the man who quickly rung up her purchase and printed out her ticket.

"Alright then, sign here and be back tomorrow afternoon at 2:00, the train is at 2:30 but I doubt you want to miss it!"

Beca quickly signed and shoved everything in her purse. As she was walking out the revolving door she heard the man call, "Enjoy your trip!"

_Enjoy my trip?_ Beca thought. _I'll be lucky if I still have my job when I get back._ She jogged to the car and threw it into reverse, heading to work. After taking the morning off to take Chloe to the train station Beca doubted that asking - no begging- Luke for a few days off when he already assigned her a new artist would go over well.

\---

Before she knew it Beca was standing before Luke's office door, hand raised to knock. Right as she was about to do so the door opened and Luke stepped out. "Beca, you're not my 11:30."

"I know, but Luke, I need this week off. I can be back Monday, I think, maybe. I took Chloe to the train early this morning and she called saying she broke her leg switching between cars. No one in her family will fly, so I've gotta go meet her in Portland..." Beca ranted, hoping Luke wouldn't call her bluff.

"Beca, do you honestly think I can't tell when you're bullshitting me?" he asked.

"Fine, Luke, you got me. It's just, Chloe forgot something really important and I can't just send it to her!" The small brunette was getting frustrated at this point, Luke was a friend and when she told him the real reason she wanted to go he would give her the time off, but not without screwing with her a little bit.

"And why is that?" he asked, drawing the 'why' out into about ten syllables in that accent of his.

"Okay, so she forgot this scarf and it means a lot to her. And as soon as I noticed I got a ticket to St. Paul because dammit Luke, I love her and I'm willing to travel half way across the country to Minnesota in January for her. I didn't realize it until now, but I want to marry her. So even if it means you'll fire me, I'm going to St. Paul and proposing to Chloe as soon as I get there. But I do really like this job, it's how I met Chloe after all, and I do want to keep it, so please, just give me a week or so off?" Beca took a deep breath, after all, she did give Luke her whole tirade at once.

"You're lucky I like you Beca and you're lucky I don't think this new artist is actually worthy of your skills as a producer. If you can get Jesse or Amy to take the artist then you've got the time off," Luke said, giving in to Beca easily since they had been friends for years. "And you're damn lucky I like seeing Red make you happy!" he called at Beca, who had left the office in a rush and was now in the elevator.

The DJ pressed the button for her floor and headed straight to Fat Amy's office. Beca didn't bother to knock and walked right in. "Amy!" she said, scaring the Australian woman. "I need you to take an artist for me."

"What's in it for me?" she retorted.

"Drinks. I'll buy you drinks." Beca said, hoping to convince the blonde to help her. When Amy looked disinterested Beca added, "For a week." Amy's eyebrow shot up, but she still wavered. Beca, really needing this favor, upped the ante. "For two weeks?"

"You've got yourself a deal short stack!" she said, grabbing a pen off of her desk and throwing it at Beca who was still in the doorway. But if you're going anywhere I'm not watching that demon you call a cat. Even though I've wrestled dingoes and crocodiles simultaneously, that cat is a bitch!" Amy called to Beca who had already walked away and was heading down the hall.

"That's what Jesse's for!" Beca said, walking into Jesse's office to see him skyping... With his mom.

"Mom, I've gotta go, a colleague is here!" he said, spinning around in his chair to see Beca.

"Hey Lola, I've come to ask a favor of your son, think you can convince him to help me out?" Beca said with a smile at the computer.

"Well what is it darling?" the brunette woman on the screen asked Beca.

"Well you remember my girlfriend, Chloe, right? The four of us had lunch last time you were in town." After a conformational nod from the older woman Beca continued, "She hasn't even been gone a day yet and I already miss her like crazy and so I'm getting on a train tomorrow afternoon to go to her hometown where she's headed now to visit her parents and ask her to marry me, and I need your son here," Beca gestured at Jesse who looked dumbfounded, "to feed the cat, water the plants, and get the mail."

"Dude! You're gonna propose?!?" Jesse said, a bit _too_ excited.

"Yeah dipshit, that's what I just said. So, can you do that stuff for me?" Beca said, smiling at her best friend.

"Do I get anything out of the deal?" he asked.

"Bragging rights to knowing before anyone else... Well except Luke. I had to show my hand to get him to give me the time off..."

Jesse sighed before he said, "Fine Beca, I'll do it. But you need to get something suitable for, y'know, winter, since you're practically going to Canada."

Beca stuck her tongue out at her friend before agreeing with him. The two said good bye to Jesse's mother before Beca left and headed to her office. She got everything she could need together, played around with a few recordings of the single she was working on, and paced around the room anxious to get her plan underway.

Six o'clock finally rolled around and so Beca grabbed her stuff, grabbed Jesse, and the pair headed to the mall.

\---

"Where the hell am I supposed to find a winter coat in LA, Jess?" Beca asked, annoyed that she was even in a mall.

"There's an Eddie Bauer here, I'm sure they've got something..." Jesse said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading the way. "Wait a minute, have you ever seen snow Beca?"

"......... No," she muttered, pretending to be distracted by a display window. The DJ grew up in a Georgia town on the coast of the Gulf of Mexico, they didn't get a lot of snow there. And then college in LA. Beca had never really experienced the whole "winter" thing before.

"And you plan on driving in the snow?"

"I'm renting a huge SUV, I'll be fine Jess, now come on, I want to get the hell out of here. Chloe dragged me to this hell hole last week and the only good thing about it was that she bought me a pretzel and... That was it." Beca again was avoiding Jesse's gaze, hoping -even though she knew it was pointless- that he wouldn't ask.

"And? C'mon Bec, the endings are the best part!"

"Fine, we went home and had really awesome sex in the shower, happy?" Beca looked at a speechless Jesse and entered the store. She began to look around and when she turned to ask Jesse a question saw that he was still standing outside the store looking shell shocked. "Stop being a pussy Jess and get in here!"

Jesse entered the store and shook his head. "Right, we're here to get you a winter coat."

"These are all parkas for christ's sakes, won't my old leather jacket work?" Beca groaned, already hating their shopping trip.

"Yeah, if you want to freeze your ass off," he retorted, digging around through the racks. "What about this?" Jesse was holding up a thick, wool, trench coat. It was just plain khaki and if Beca's leather jacket wouldn't do, this was as good as it was going to get.

"Great, we found a coat. Now let me buy it so we can go, I've got a ton of stuff I need to pack for the train..." Beca grabbed the coat from Jesse's hands and walked toward the counter when a man dressed in hiking boots, cargo pants, and a vest approached her.

"Did I hear you say you were taking a train? If you're going overnight I would really suggest a sleeping bag," he said. "Those trains get drafty and the bedding is just awful.

"Okay fine, I'll get the sleeping bag and the coat, whatever." Beca was always an impatient one, and she was rocking on her heels at the counter, credit card in hand, when the man grabbed the sleeping bag from the storage room.

"Now I don't know how much you camp or such, but this is the one I would recommend if you're going on the train, it's nice and fluffy, but not too bulky that you can't carry it. This one, the ComfortBag 1412, comes in navy, red, or dark green, and it's $349.95," the salesman said, showing the DJ the color options.

"Jesus, $350 for a sleeping bag? Dude, I'm only gonna use this once, I've got a house and if I have a sleeping bag my girlfriend will just want to drag me camping."

_Oh god, Chlo and I camping, that would be a disaster._ Beca was eager to get out of the mall. They played crappy music and everything was ridiculously overpriced. Not to mention the sticky children running everywhere. It just wasn't her scene.

"Bec, the last album you produced went _platinum_ ," Jesse reminded the brunette. "Just get it so you're comfortable for the trip and donate it after, Chloe never has to know."

"Ugh, fine, fine. I'll take that in navy and the coat in khaki. And no, I don't want to sign up for a rewards anything or give you my email because I will never come here again unless the girlfriend actually drags me camping. And if she does, it'll be kicking and screaming, so don't count on it."

The cashier simply laughed and rung up Beca's items, hoping that whatever adventure she was attempting to take went well.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Beca, two large bags in hand, stepped into the elevator. She traveled up to the penthouse apartment she and Chloe shared to pack her bag. The DJ threw her bags on the couch and turned to her best friend. "Hey Jess, you want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said, sitting down in her couch. "So, do you know what you're going to do once you actually get to where Chloe lives?"

Beca grabbed two beers from her fridge, pulled out her church key and opened them, handing one to Jesse. "I have an idea... But I don't know if I can pull it off. Think you can find an old boom box in St. Paul for me? Well not old, just old looking. It needs to be able to play a burned CD though..."

Jesse had no clue what his friend was planning, but knowing Beca it would be good, so he agreed. But again, he knew Beca so he knew it could also not at all convey the message she was going for... She might need all the help she can get. "I'll call around, see if I can find one and have a place hold it for you."

"Thanks Jess, that'll help a lot. I want to be there as soon as I can..." the DJ said, smiling.

"But first, you need to pack, and while you do wear a lot of jeans and flannel-" he coughed in an attempt to hide his next word, "gay," cough, "I don't think you know what you're getting in to."

Beca jokingly slugged her friend on the shoulder before getting up from the couch and walking towards her and Chloe's bedroom.

"Dude! There is literally a bra on your ceiling fan, what the fuck?!" Jesse said.

While he was looking up at the bra, Beca quickly kicked a pair of her girlfriend's panties under the bed. The bra was hers and Jesse seeing it was embarrassing, but Chloe's lingerie was a whole different story. "She was going away for a month, okay? And anyway, that's mine."

Jesse cringed and quickly averted his eyes. "Oh god, I  _so_  did not need to see that!"

"Get over it, pussy. It's a bra." Beca was in the process of pulling out her suitcase from the top of her and Chloe's walk in closet, but was struggling to reach it. She jumped for it, and fell about a foot short of the handle.

"Hah, they should call you DJ Fun Size," Jesse said, stepping in front of her and grabbing the case.

"Not funny. And I could've gotten that myself," she retorted. Beca tossed the suitcase on her unmade bed and opened it.

"Okay, first you're gonna need socks, a lot of them. It's cold up there, she practically lives in Canada."

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to point to her sock drawer. Instead, she saw Jesse opening Chloe's bedside drawer. "Dude! No! Not  _that_ one!" But she was too late and her best friend was standing there wide-eyed.

"Holy Mary mother of god, there's like twelve..." he said.

Beca ran over to him and slammed the drawer shut. "I'm not a fifteen year old boy who needs easy access to his socks, so I don't keep them there, dumbass. They're in the closet." She pointed to the open double doors, they're in the closet. No more opening drawers, got it?"

Jesse simply nodded, still a little shell shocked. "Right. No more drawers."

"Okay, clearly you aren't going to be of any help," Beca said, taking a sip of her beer. "I'll give you all the stuff and you pack it, okay? Can you handle that?" Seeing her friend nod in confirmation Beca headed into her closet. She grabbed three identical pairs of black combat boots, a pair of black sling back heels, and a pair of Uggs that Chloe bought her last time they went to Minnesota. She dropped them on the floor in front of Jesse and went back into her closet.

"Jess, the remote to the stereo system is on my bedside table, turn it on? It'll go right to my music." She dug through her sock drawer and grabbed all of them, she dropped them in the suitcase as the music began to play.

"Okay,  _I_  have a few things to pack that you're too immature to even see apparently, so be forewarned," the brunette said, laughing at her friend. She carried an armful of bras and underwear out of her closet and threw them in one of the pockets of her suitcase. Jesse had averted his eyes and Beca chuckled. "God, you're a baby, what did you think I was bringing out? I got it from the closet, not that drawer you found earlier."

"Right, right. Make fun all you want Beca, but I could hold this against you some day." Jesse took a long swig of his beer, finishing it off. "I'm going to get us another round," he said before walking down the spiral staircase that led to Beca and Chloe's loft bedroom.

Beca searched through her closet again, pulling out a dozen of her favorite shirts, a dozen tank tops, and her favorite pairs of jeans. She wasn't sure how long she would be staying, and figured that if it was long enough to need more clothes she could do laundry. The brunette threw all of that down on her bed before heading back in for another trip.

She reached in the back of her closet and pulled out her garment bag, throwing in an emerald dress that highlighted her eyes and made her look amazing as well as a few other dresses that would go with the one pair of heels she was bringing. She heard Jesse enter and took the beer he was offering. "Thanks. Grab that old shoebox up there?"

Jesse did what Beca asked him and said, "And you say they shouldn't make fun of your height."

Beca rolled her eyes and gave her friend one of her trademark crooked grins before pointing to a pink bag that was now exposed. "Grab that and then put the shoe box back."

When Jesse had retrieved the bag he opened it, exposing a matching ice blue bra and panties. "Dayummm, this a gift for the lady?"

Beca raised her eyebrows, winked at her friend, and snatched the bag from him.

"God dammit! I have seen enough of your underwear to last me a life time! Christ!"

The DJ scoffed and said, "It's not even her size." She reached into the bag and grabbed the small ring box inside, as well as the lingerie which she put in her case. She slipped the ring box in her satchel and again turned to Jesse.

"You know her bra size? Is that, like, a lesbian thing? Because I don't know Tina's bra size..." Jesse, looking very worried, asked, "Is that a thing I should know?"

Beca couldn't contain her laughter at her best friend's questions. "A lesbian thing, seriously man? I know other people's bra size... And I'm pretty good at guessing if I don't know. I don't think it's a 'lesbian thing'. And Tina's a 36C."

"Hey! How do you know my girlfriend's bra size?!" Jesse called to Beca who had gone in the bathroom to retrieve her various toiletries, laughing.

**So there you go my lovely readers, Chapter Three! To give me time to write, edit, etc. I've decided that I'll be posting a chapter every Sunday! They'll be posted here and on AO3. XOXO.**

**P.S. Reviews are great motivation!**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Don't worry Bec, I got this," Jesse said as he was helping Beca carry her bags into the train station. "Feed the cat, water the plants, get the mail. No biggie."

"Yeah, well that's what Amy said to us before Chlo and I left for her tour and when we got home all of our plants were dead, our mail box was stuffed, and she just poured the whole bag of cat food into the dish."

"I won't do any of those things, now come on, your train is almost here." Jesse began to walk through Union Station to the platform, Beca following with her portable DJ equipment, laptop, and self-proclaimed "man purse" in tow.

They arrived on the platform just as the train did, and it quickly emptied. Within a few moments the speaker was crackling and announcing that all rooms to Portland were boarding. "Well, that's me..." Beca said. She took her bag from Jesse and set it next to her.

Jesse opened his arms for a hug, and while Beca was often reluctant when it came to physical contact, she hugged him back. "Go get 'em tiger!"

Beca laughed and pulled away from her hug. She gave her best friend a high five, promised to call him, and boarded the train. A conductor handed her a card for her room at the far end of the next car.

She found her cabin after passing it twice and put her things inside. This train ride was almost thirty hours, and so she made herself comfortable. She immediately pulled out her DJ equipment and set up. She had a lot of work to do before she got to St. Paul if her plan was going to work. A conductor checked in and scanned her ticket and after that she got to work.

Beca dug through the thousands of music files on her computer before finding the cover she and Chloe did years ago of Titanium. They had done one at home, just for fun, but when it turned out quite good they decided to record it in the studio. Chloe's manager suggested they produce and release it, but Chloe refused, it was just for her and Beca. She opened up her mixing software and put the song in. She played around with it and when she found where she wanted the next song to transition in, she pulled it up in the computer: "I'm Gonna Be" by the Proclaimers. The DJ was planning on recording the song herself, so that it would be her vocals along with Chloe's on Titanium, but she needed to fit everything in first.

She had been messing around with her DJing program for almost three hours straight when there was a knock on her cabin door. She stood up, not realizing how much her legs needed to stretch and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"It's lunchtime, we have turkey, ham, or cheese sandwiches or a salad, your choice of dressing. And they all come with chips and a soda, water, or juice," the woman pushing a small trolley said, smiling at Beca.

"Oh, right, food. I'll just take the salad, that's fine." Beca was eager to get back to work, the mix still wasn't right, and she didn't need any distractions.

"Dressing?" the portly woman asked.

"Raspberry vinaigrette if you've got it," she said.

"Of course, here you are darling. And what kind of soda would you like?"

Oh god. Soda. Beca had an awful Diet Coke addiction, but Chloe told her she should stop drinking it, it was bad for her health. And as much as she was jonesing, she figured that if she wanted Chloe to marry her, she should probably do this one, stupid little thing for her. "Ginger ale?"

The woman outside Beca's cabin handed her a can of soda, a box with her salad, dressing, chips, and silverware. "Thanks," Beca smiled. She grabbed her food and noticed that the woman was giving her a strange look.

"I'm sorry, but you just look so familiar... Are you a musician?" she asked, clearly not wanting to invade Beca's privacy.

"Producer and DJ, I'm surprised you recognized me..." she said, smiling.

"Of course! I've seen you in magazines with that adorable little Chloe Beale!"

Beca laughed, of course someone would recognize her because of Chloe. The two kept their relationship relatively under wraps, but once the media found out, it was chaos for them for a few weeks. Neither of them were upset that people knew, for Beca just that they were bothering the couple.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Beca said, rocking back and forth on her heels. She was getting restless being away from her mix this long and being so close to figuring out what was missing.

"How sweet, enjoy your trip dear, I'll be seeing you around seven for dinner, and you can always press this button if you want something off the trolley." And with that the woman walked away.

Beca ate her lunch and played around with her mix for a while. Eventually she got to a point where she knew she was just going to have to come back to it. So, even though she was on edge with what she was going to do, she unfolded her bed, grabbed her sleeping bag, and curled up for a nap.

\---

Beca was woken by her phone, chirping the chorus of "No Diggity". She shook her head and dug through her sleeping bag for her cell, finding it right before it went to voicemail. "Hullo?" She was still in a post sleep stupor and didn't think to even check the caller ID.

"Hey babe, were you sleeping?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. I took a nap in my office earlier, I'm exhausted, phone just startled me" Beca said, hearing her girlfriend giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Awww, I miss you already," the redhead cooed, not caring how sappy she sounded.

"Miss you too. Where are you now? I'm on the subway, Amy is insisting that we go out for drinks tonight..." Beca was sure Chloe could hear the sounds of the train in the background and needed a cover story, it was the first thing she thought of, and she figured Chloe wouldn't call Amy to check on her.

"Oh boy, don't have another drinking contest with her, okay? And I'm somewhere in Montana I think... Not really sure, it kind of all looks the same," she said with a laugh.

Beca laughed, "I promise we will not have a drinking contest, and I'll take a cab home, don't worry. Damn, three days on a train and then a four hour drive? But hey, it'll be worth it, right? I mean you've been missing your family like crazy, I'm glad you're going."

"It definitely will and I haven't gone to see Andy on his birthday in years..." Chloe said.

It had taken Chloe a long time to tell Beca about her brother Andy, even though he was the reason she never flew. When Beca came to Chloe's parents house for the first time she took Beca to his grave. Her brother, just a few years older than she was, died in a plane crash, and no one in her family has flown since. It was at his grave that she finally told Beca and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. After taking Beca there the redhead was sure that her brother would approve of her girlfriend. Andy had been her best friend growing up, and him dying the summer before her freshman year of college devastated her.

"Tell him hi for me?" Beca asked.

"Of course Becs," Chloe said, smiling into the phone.

"Love you, Red."

"Love you too Beca," Chloe hung up the phone and smiled, so glad to have Beca in her life.

As soon as Beca finished her call with Chloe she stood up and stretched. The guy at the store was right, those beds were quite uncomfortable. She got up to use the restroom and as soon as she sat back down and opened her laptop she got a call from Jesse.

"Tell me you love me," he laughed into the phone.

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Jesse knew her well enough to know that she had done so. "Sureeee J, whatever you say."

"I found you a boom box, the guy is holding it for you until you get there," Jesse said.

"Awesome, thanks man." Beca  quickly wrote down the address Jesse gave her and hung up. She did some googling and found out that it was just a few blocks from the train station. She could walk a few blocks in the Minnesota snow, right?

As soon as she found the address Jesse called her again. "Dude, what the hell is this cat's name? I'm here to feed it and I can't find it..."

Beca laughed, the cat's name was a running joke she and Chloe had. "Depends on who you're asking..."

"Well clearly I'm asking Chloe," Jesse joked.

"If you're asking Chloe his name is Tuxedo, but he goes by Tux." As Beca said this a dinner menu was slid under her door, she had half an hour to decide what to eat.

"And if I'm asking you?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin?" Jesse laughed, unsure if his best friend was serious or not.

"Yeah Kevin, Tuxedo is a stupid name for a cat. It's not a name it's an object of clothing... Although, uh, if you're trying to find him, call out for Tux... He won't respond to Kevin."

"Alright crazy, whatever you say...." Jesse laughed, called out for Tux and hung up the phone.

\---

After dinner both of the rooms next to Beca's were unoccupied, the car was incredibly quiet- except for the usual train noise, but that could be edited out. She pulled out her mixing equipment and her favorite microphone and got it all set up. Since she knew how she wanted to mix the two songs, all she had to do was simply cut out the vocals by The Proclaimers and add her own. The DJ quickly had the track all set up and began to play it. Right on cue she began to sing:

****_"When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be_  
I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's havering to you..."

After a few recordings of the song Beca had one that she deemed acceptable for her proposal to Chloe and saved it to her computer. She was exhausted and needed nothing more than sleep, so she once again unfolded the bed and curled up in her sleeping bag.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the chapter with the aforementioned suicide/self-harm trigger warning. Nothing in this chapter is crucial to any future developments or anything. XOXO.**

Beca woke up at 10:30 to find that she had missed a delivered breakfast. The DJ got up, threw on her jeans, a clean tank top, and one of her signature flannel shirts and after quickly running a brush through her hair she went to the dining car. The brunette ordered the largest coffee they made and grabbed a scone as well. She was walking back to her room, eager to give her track another listen when she heard someone speak to her.

"Uhm, uh, excuse me?" the voice called.

Beca turned around and replied, "Yeah, what's up?" Standing before her was a short- shorter than her, even- girl who looked to be about 18.

"You-you're Beca M-Mitchell..." she said.

"Yeah? " Beca said, confused. "I mean yeah, I'm Beca Mitchell." The DJ had yet to have any coffee and wasn't really up for the whole "thinking" thing yet.

"You're dating Chloe Beale, the singer?"

"Yes..." Beca said, still unsure where this conversation was going.

"She doesn't know me, and obviously you don't, but, well hearing one of her songs on the radio stopped me from killing myself, so can you, like, tell her thanks or something?" The shorter woman was clearly nervous to even approach Beca, and the DJ could see how hard it was for her to say that.

Although Beca planned on working on her mix until she had to switch trains, she was very curious, and surprised by this girl. "Wow, uhm, if you give me like two minutes to clean up in there you can come talk to me or whatever, y'know, if you want to..."

"Sure," she said, smiling gratefully at Beca.

Beca rushed into her room, pounded down half of her coffee, and quickly picked up her bags and threw them in the small bathroom. She converted the bed into the two sofas and put her laptop on the table. She was about to open the door when she noticed that she forgot to do something with her sleeping bag, so she threw that in the overhead compartment and opened the door. The DJ sat down on the sofa she spent all of yesterday on and motioned for the girl to do the same on the other side.

"Sorry to drop all that on you... I honestly didn't think I was going to do it, but, well, obviously I did. Wow, I didn't even tell you my name. It's Kira," the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kira," Beca said. "Do you mind if I ask which song?"

"Oh, no, I mean, I told you that, might as well tell you the whole story. But only if you're interested, I don't mean to intrude or anything..." Kira said, looking worried.

"No, really, you're fine, I'm sure Chlo will want to hear this," Beca said encouragingly.

"It was 'Wind and the Mountain'," the girl replied.

"That's one of my favorites, Chloe's too actually," Beca knew how much that song meant to her girlfriend. It was on her first album, they met because Beca produced it. It took Chloe over a year to finally tell Beca what the song was about and Beca was shocked at just how strong her girlfriend was.

"It was just after my graduation. My mom always talked about how proud she was going to be when I graduated because the two of us have been through so much shit and I've been so brave," Kira sighed.   
"My mom and stepdad took my little brothers to the beach. I stayed home, my stepdad, he hates me, but that's not why I did it. I would never give the asshole the satisfaction. I had finally graduated so I decided it was finally time to do what I had been planning since last summer. I drew a bath and got out my razor blades. I turned on my favorite station and got in. After about five minutes I decided I was ready, but then that song came on. I'd heard some of Chloe's stuff on the radio and liked it, but I hadn't heard that one, so I listened to it. I, uh, started to cry, y'know like hardcore sobbing. While I was in there my mom must have gotten home because she heard me and came in. I told her everything. She wasn't mad or upset, she was just glad I was there. I knew I needed help so I checked in to an inpatient program. I got out just before Christmas... I have my own apartment now- I live just outside of Portland-, but I came to LA to tour UCLA's architecture school. That's what I want to do. I'm actually applying there for next fall."

Beca just sat there in silence. She was moved by the girl's story, how closely music had touched her. Beca understood just how much music could mean to someone and she was so glad that something she helped with (even though it was Chloe's song) saved someone's life. "Wow."

"Oh god I am _so_ sorry, I can't believe I just did that. I'll go..." Kira said standing up.

Beca stood up as well and stopped her. "Thank you. I- that was beautiful," Beca said.

Kira turned around and hugged Beca. "Thank _you_ ," she mumbled. "I haven't told anyone in the real world that story. Thank you." Kira broke the hug and smiled at Beca, who had a tear running down her cheek. "I really should go, I don't mean to impose."

"Wait! Just a second," Beca said. She walked over to the table and pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled her email address on the page and handed it to Kira. "If you ever need to talk to someone or whatever, here's my email. And when you're in UCLA kicking architectural ass, Chloe and I will, like, take you out to dinner or something."

Kira simply nodded and walked away smiling. It was not exactly how Beca planned to spend her morning, but she was glad she talked to the girl. The speakers announced that they would be arriving in Portland in twenty minutes so Beca grabbed her bags out of the bathroom and packed all of her things up. Only after finishing off her coffee of course.

**A/N: So that's all of the trigger warning. I had more I could've added from the next chapter to this one, but I wanted the chapter to just be the TW in case anyone wants to skip it. XOXO.**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"We'll be arriving in Portland in about ten minutes," the loudspeaker called.

Beca groaned, she had not had enough coffee nor enough time to shower. She threw all her bags on the benches and did a quick scan of the room. She picked up a spare auxiliary cable she had dropped as well as a few candy wrappers. She threw the wrappers in the bin and quickly surveyed the bathroom. Beca brushed her teeth again, as it was a small way to make herself feel a bit cleaner and threw that in her bag as well. Before she put her laptop away she triple backed up her mix, online, on her computer, and on a flash drive. She was _not_ going to lose this one.

Beca stared out the window, examining the city while she waited for the train to stop. Once it had she grabbed all of her bags and hurried off. She had a three hour layover before her train for St. Paul left and she needed a decent cup of coffee.

She stored her bags in a locker at the train station, but kept her laptop and mixing equipment with her, even though it was heavy. Beca sighed, looked at the snow outside, and put on her coat. Winter... Yeah, this wasn't her thing. She started walking down a street until she found an underground coffee shop that she figured would brew a decent cup. She knew Chloe would be suspicious that she hadn't called, so after she ordered her coffee, she did just that.

"Becs!" Chloe answered, picking up after just one ring.

"Hey Chlo', how are the parentals? Driving you crazy yet?" Beca asked, hearing Chloe laugh. "Oh, wait, those are my parents."

Chloe rolled her eyes, even though her girlfriend couldn't see it. "You're on speaker phone honey. My mom and I are making brownies... But it's good, really good. Mom had this soup that I love already made when I got home. We watched a movie after dinner, surprisingly we were able to come to a consensus."

"Wow, you got your parents, Braden, and Declan to agree on a movie?!?" Beca laughed.

"Sure did! We watched 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off, I swear, if you could sit still long enough to watch a movie you might find that you actually like them..."

"Dream on Beale, dream on. I'm glad you're having a good time, even though I miss you like crazy." Beca sighed and took a sip of her coffee, she was exhausted.

"I miss you too. I _really_ wish you were gonna be here tonight..." Chloe trailed off.

Concerned, Beca asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's stupid. Declan's hockey team is having a party here. Everybody's bringing food and parents will be there, so it won't be crazy or anything. I just try to avoid his friends because they recognize me and they do one of three things, act all squirrelly and weird, whisper about me and then when I walk into the room they'll suddenly go silent, or they try to hit on me."

Beca laughed, "Aww, Chloe, if that's all you have to worry about, don't. And if someone tries to hit on you, just tell them about the crazy sex you had with your awesome girlfriend the other night. That should get them to shut up... Or get-"

"No! Do not finish that sentence. Ew. Also, hello! My mom is listening!" Chloe exclaimed, her face reddening.

"Hi Beca," Chloe's mom called from across the kitchen.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. Hey, wait a minute. You're making brownies for you brother but you won't make them for me? So not cool Beale," Beca laughed.

"Fine, as soon as I get home I will make you brownies," Chloe said, smiling into the phone.

"Red, there are other things you're going to be doing as soon as you get home-" Beca quickly stopped, remembering that Chloe's mom was listening. "Like the cat! Petting the cat. The cat misses you. He keeps sleeping on your side of the bed and won't let me hold him."

"Oh dear god, we are ending this phone call before my whole family walks into the kitchen!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Love you," Beca said.

"Love you too. Text me later? I very well may need to entertained and/or look distracted during this party..."

"Of course," Beca said. She hung up the phone and checked the time. She polished off her coffee and ordered another one to go. When her order was up she grabbed it along with her bags and headed back to the train station. She had to be back for the train in an hour and  half, but she had nothing else to do, and it had momentarily stopped snowing so she went for it.

After walking all the way around the same block twice and making a few wrong turns, she again found the train station. The DJ now had only forty-five minutes until her train, so she sat down and called her mom.

"Beca?" Jennifer Mitchell asked after picking up the phone.

"Mom, I'm on my way to do something that has the potential to be really really stupid."

"I am not flying to LA to bail you out again, so Chloe better be there..." the older woman joked.

"Mom! I'm serious, come on!" Beca said, frustrated at her mother not seeming concerned.

"I'm sorry honey," Jennifer said, laughing lightly. "What are you going to do?"

Silence.

"Beca, you still there?"

Beca sighed into the phone, "Mom, I'm gonna propose to Chloe."

"Right now?!?" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm about to board a train to St. Paul. She's home visiting her family. She's going to be gone like a month and she forgot her scarf and it made me realize that I don't know what I would do without her and I just... Yeah."

"Are you _sure_ about this Beca?" Jennifer Mitchell didn't have anything against Chloe, in fact she loved the redhead. Chloe embodied many of the traits she had hoped to find in her own daughter. But proposing? That wasn't like Beca at all. Before Chloe, Beca never did commitment, it just didn't seem to be in the DJ's nature.

"Yeah mom, I think I am. I've had the ring since this summer... I really am," the brunette said, smiling. "Just don't tell _anyone._ Especially not dad. He's supposed to be coming to LA this weekend because he's got some conference and when he can't find me he very well may call you."

"Beca Francine Mitchell if you are proposing to Chloe just to avoid your father I _will_ come to Los Angeles just to kick your ass!"

"MOM! That is not why I'm proposing. Do you really think _that_ little of me?!?" Beca said. She checked her watch and saw that her train was to be there in ten minutes.

"No Beca, of course not. I'm sure she'll say yes. But you better send me a picture."

"I want to keep this under wraps and I'm sure Chlo' will too. There's this gala in the first week of March for the Red Cross, we're going. I figured she would wear the ring, like in public, y'know, then... But I'll be sure to send you a picture. My train boards soon though, so I've gotta go. Love you," she said.

"Of course honey, just keep me posted. Love you too," the older brunette said before hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca's train was quick to board and as soon as they got moving she sat down and made a playlist for Chloe's brothers party. It was long, hopefully long enough to last the entire party. And it had none of Chloe's stuff on it, because she knew that the redhead would already be interrogated by the various mothers at the party. She put Chloe's favorite songs, including a few new mixes she had with Chloe in mind.

After settling on the final list she emailed it to Chloe and jumped in the shower. She felt gross and knew that a shower would help clear her head, maybe even give her a new perspective on her mix. The shower itself took her almost an hour because, well, she was showering on a moving train, which is not an easy thing to do. She fell over four times and eventually just gave up trying to stand and ended up sitting on the little bench inside the shower, forcing herself to forget how many other people must have sat in the same place.

The DJ had hoped the shower would make her feel better, but instead it just pissed her off, so once she had finished she put on some pajamas and made her bed. She hadn't even had dinner yet, but she wasn't in the mood to work on her mix. Beca considered texting Chloe to see how her brother's party was going, but figured that her girlfriend would text if she needed entertainment. She put on her headphones, turned up her music, and watched many small Washington towns pass by the train.

* * *

 

"Mom, I'm doing the music," Chloe stated firmly. Music was kind of her thing and she definitely didn't want a bunch of high school boys in charge of the music. They wouldn't hear anything but the gangster rap the small town Minnesota boys listened to in order to seem cool.

"That's fine darling, but why?" Annabelle asked her daughter.

"Because if you do it, you'll play my music and I don't really want to deal with all the parents judging my life choices –which you and I both know they will, especially with Mrs. Russell there- and if Declan does it, it will be terrible music that only the boys will want to listen to." Chloe walked over to the stereo and put in the disc she had burned from the playlist Beca sent her. She turned around and noticed her brother had entered the living room as well, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Declan, I swear to god if any of your friends try to hit on me I will punch them in the face," which did nothing but elicit an eye roll from her brother. "Fine, don't want me to hit them? Then I'll just do what Beca suggested and tell them about the really hot sex we had before I left..."

"Eww oh god Chloe, please, just hit them!" Declan said, blushing. "And anyway, not a lot of high school guys are gonna admit to listening to your music... Believe me, if people don't know you're my sister, I won't bring it up. People always assume I'm a rich stuck-up asshole or they tell me about how 'smokin' you are. I don't wanna hear that shit."

"Whatever D, but tell Tommy Kipling to keep it in his pants, okay?" Chloe called to her brother who was walking down the hall to answer the door which had just chimed. Remote in hand she clicked on the music and sighed. She hadn't had anything to drink yet and the time to deal with a bunch of high school boys, their judgmental mothers, and dads who always brought up her childhood in an attempt to avoid the fact that she had actually grown into a successful woman, was now.

Not to say that Chloe wasn't happy for her brother. In fact, she was very excited for him. She remembered going to her older brother's hockey games with Declan as a kid. He always wanted to be just like them. His team was doing amazing this season and she was actually able to go to a game, not just see video clips her mother sent her. But, a house full of practically half of Grand Marias paled in comparison to the evening she could be having with Beca in the city.

"Chloe Beale!" called the boy who had walked in the door, bro hugged Declan, and kicked off his shoes. Yes, this tall, blonde haired, blue eyed douche in a snap-back was none other than the dreaded Tommy Kipling. _Oh god,_ she thought. _This is gonna be a_ long _night..._

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later everyone had arrived and Chloe had dodged the advances of three of her brothers teammates. To make matters worse, she had been talking to so many people that she hadn't had the time to text Beca. She was finally able to break away when her mother sent her to the basement pantry for more chips, as the hockey team had already gone through the bags they brought up for the party.

As soon as she was downstairs she sat on one of the couches in their quasi-home theatre and pulled out her phone. No texts, no calls, nothing. Already annoyed with the party, she texted Beca.

_This party is hell and my mom's car is blocked in the driveway. Come bail me out when I get caught trying to hotwire a car so I can go to a bar?_

After she hit send she quickly checked Twitter and Instagram, grabbed the chips from the pantry, and walked back upstairs. Annabelle sent her up to the bonus room, as a lot of the boys were up there playing pool, pinball, and ping pong. Chloe walked in to chaos. There were guys everywhere, her eyes stung from the cloud of Axe she could smell, and it looked like they had found some silly string.

She attempted to find her brother, give him the food, and then bail, but wasn't able to. "Ayeee, Red!" A burly guy in a Detroit Red Wings jersey said.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" Cody and Declan had been close friends for a long time, so she wasn't too upset to talk to him.

"Nothing much, Declan's working us like crazy, I barely have time to do anything else, and I'm second captain!" he laughed.

"Well he's got a lot to live up to with his brother's records," she gestured to the various ribbons and trophies in a large case at the far end of the room.

"Oh yeah, I get that. Everyone know's Frankie's a fuck-up, but Rose is actually doing really well for herself." Frankie, Cody's older brother had gotten a girl pregnant senior year of high school. They both finished school, but her parents insisted they get married. He was now stuck in an unhappy marriage with three kids, working in the lumber industry, and drinking himself to death.

"Jeez, I haven't talked to Rose since we were both home for spring break senior year of college... God, that feels like so long ago. Where is she now? I remember she was looking at med school, right?" Rose was in the same year of school as Chloe. They had never really been close friends, but with a graduating class of less than 50, everyone was "friends" with each other.

"Yeah, she was. After she graduated from Minnesota State she ended up at the University of North Dakota for Sports Med. They've got a really good program there. She's one of the doctors for the Red Wings now, actually. Like she travels with them for games and stuff. Obviously if they get hurt they go to the hospital, but the teams like to have someone to monitor them regularly. Like someone who knows their history. So that's Rose. She really loves it."

Chloe could tell that Cody was proud of his sister. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but she knew that after Frankie, Rose was sort of a saving grace for their family. "That's really cool. You should tell her to give me a call if she's ever in LA, we can grab lunch. Although I don't exactly know how often they're playing hockey there," she laughed.

"Couldn't tell you," he said, laughing jovially. He looked over at a few of the guys who had been playing ping pong, but now appeared to be about to wrestle. Cody was stocky, and at least 6' 3", so she wasn't at all surprised when he said, "I should go take care of... That. It was nice talking to you Chloe."

"You too," she smiled.

Chloe hung around for a few more minutes, watching the guys. It was so _high school_. Everything they were doing, saying, it was all very typical. Just as she was turning to leave, the song changed, and she heard one of the team say, Roger something, she couldn't remember his last name, "Ayeee Dec, this beat is _dope_! Who is it?"

Declan looked up from the pool table. "I dunno man, ask Chloe, she's in charge of the music," he said while lining up his shot.

"Hey Ginger Spice, who's playing?"

"Oh, it's a mix by DJ Titanium, you've probably heard of her. Although you probably haven't heard this one... It's not on any of her albums. I helped her with it," the redhead said, beaming with pride. It was actually another of her favorite mixes, so she was glad to hear it.

"Aww man, that's that one DJ, the chick. She's hot!" he said.

"Tell me about it," Chloe said off-handedly.

"Hold up, you know DJ Titanium? I tried to get tickets to her concert in Minneapolis but it was sold out. Dammit D, you coulda hooked us up." Declan just mumbled something about how he only met her a few times and that he did go to that concert before he was saved by Chloe.

"Know her? Uhm, yeah, you could say that. We've been dating for almost four years now..." Chloe said with a lighthearted laugh.

"Fuck man, that is so cool!" Another one of the guys chimed in. "Roger's right, girl's bangin'!"

"And I'll be leaving now, _before_ I have to hear more about how hot my girlfriend is. I've seen it all already." She winked at the group of guys listening to her who began to holler and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I never posted the last few chapters on AO3! I'm posting them all now! It blows my mind that people are still reading this story, but it means a lot! 
> 
> [Although I'd like to think that I've become a better writer in the years since I finished this story...]


	8. Chapter Eight

The redhead was hiding out in the den, avoiding the various parents having cocktails in the kitchen, watching some of her brother's friends play a violent video game she couldn't name. After they blew up about a dozen aliens and Chloe still hadn't received a response from Beca she got up and walked into the kitchen. She desperately needed another drink. As she was walking into the kitchen she heard that a mix of "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks had just started to play and she smiled. Beca knew this was one of her favorite, albeit guilty pleasure, songs.

She reached in the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke. She quickly poured it into a glass before adding a healthy amount of rum. Chloe had almost escaped the kitchen without being brought into the conversation, so the redhead cringed when she heard someone say, "Chloe, dear! I've been looking for you all evening! I didn't get to see you last time you were up."

 _Fuck._ "Hi Mrs. Russell, how have you been?" she asked, her voice falsely saccharine.

"Oh I've been fine dear. You know how life is here, never really changes. But please, no one wants to hear about boring little ol' me when you're out living the Hollywood life!" The woman with obviously and poorly dyed black hair said.

"It's really not that exciting. I stay in most nights..." Chloe said, trying to avoid conversation.

"Nonsense! I saw you on Ellen last week, you are just too cute."

"Oh, well thank you," Chloe took a swig of her beverage. She did not have enough alcohol in her system for this conversation, or even this night. She loved Grand Marias but sometimes everyone knowing everything about you just plain sucked. And it was even worse now that she had left. People didn't know everything about her anymore and they all thought they needed to know every little detail.

"Now who's that, erm, _alternative_ little brunette I keep seeing pictures of you with?"Mrs. Russell was the town gossip of Grand Marias, so Chloe wasn't even a little bit shocked that she jumped right into Chloe's relationship.

As if said brunette knew she was being talked about she responded to Chloe's text. Chloe, glad for a reason to break the conversation quickly checked her phone.

_Aww, c'mon. It can't be that bad, right? I would be there now to bail you out if Luke hadn't stuck me with this client, who bailed by the way. Can't believe it. Now Luke's sending me to go hear some band in fucking Vegas, meaning I'm stuck on a train overnight to see an act that's more than likely not worth the trip. Chin up buttercup! ;) By the way, Kevin misses you._

When Mrs. Russell didn't leave, Chloe realized she was going to have to answer the question, so she did so. "Oh, that's my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell. You might know her as DJ Titanium? We've been dating for almost four years now. She's pretty awesome, in fact, this is one of her mixes," Chloe said beaming.

"Oh, well, then. Any other potential love interests? I imagine those Hollywood men must be all over you. Hmm, y'know, you and that hunk Ryan Gosling would be just adorable together."

"Nope. A very short, often stubborn DJ has kind of stolen my heart. It's why I've stuck around so long," Chloe said, giggling to hide her annoyance with the conversation she was currently stuck in.

"How nice," the raven-haired woman said, clearly put-off by Chloe's response.

"I'll see you around Mrs. Russell," the redhead said before quickly walking away and replying to her girlfriend.

_No Becs, this is torture. I was just talking to the town gossip. She asked who the "alternative little brunette" she kept seeing pictures of me with was. I told her it was my girlfriend. Her response? To ask if I have "any other potential love interests". Fuck me. And that sucks that your guy bailed. Jesse or Amy headed to Vegas with you? Wait... Scratch that. I hope neither of them are going to Vegas with you. They'll just get you in trouble! ;)_

"Dinner time!" Annabelle called, smiling. Before Chloe could even react she could hear feet thundering down the stairs and the kitchen was suddenly flooded with teenagers. She took this as her time to run, and so she quickly went upstairs and into her bedroom. All this talk about Beca was making Chloe miss her desperately. She really wished the DJ would text back. Laying on her bed she had almost fallen asleep when she was roused by her phone going off.

_Don't worry, it's just me. And I would if I could ;) I miss you like crazy..._

Chloe laughed, that response was so like Beca.

_C: You're worse than all of the teenage boys in my house combined. Most of whom, by the way, said you were "bangin'". Not that you need the self-esteem boost. I miss you too._

_B: You're no fun. And they're right, I am bangin'. Wait, your mom can't see this, right? I've already made enough of an ass out of myself for today._

_C: Lol Bec, no, my mom can't see this. And anyway, she thinks you're adorable. If you said that in front of my dad I think steam might've shot out of his ears though ;)_

_B: Keep teasing and you won't be texting me much longer, Beale._

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's response. Beca was just too cute, and the way she got all flustered when Chloe teased her was endearing. She just couldn't help herself. Chloe could hear the music through the floorboards, _Titanium_ was playing.

_C: Tease you? You're the one teasing me! Titanium just came up on this mix. You know it's my lady jam and you're not here to do anything about it..._

She hesitated before pressing send. She knew she shouldn't be getting into this with a whole house full of people, but Chloe just couldn't help herself.

After a few minutes Beca still hadn't replied and so Chloe gave up, deciding to go back downstairs. She didn't quite understand why Beca didn't reply. Stuff like phone sex and sexting was certainly territory they'd already covered since both of them traveled so much for their jobs.

Once she arrived in the kitchen she was glad to see that the guys hadn't eaten all of the food, so she grabbed a plate of lasagna and headed into the living room looking for her mother. If anyone could help her deflect questions like the ones she had received earlier, it was Annabelle.

"Hi honey," her mother said as Chloe sat down next to her mother on the arm of the couch.

Chloe leaned in towards her mother so the prying people around wouldn't hear and whispered "I've already been ambushed by Mrs. Russell. _Help._ "

Her mother responded by squeezing her knee, smiling at her.

"So Chloe what are you doing back home? I thought things were going well for you in Los Angeles...?" One of the many balding fathers currently in attendance said to her.

"Well I was home for Christmas but only for a few days, it's a long story. But I missed home and I actually had a break in my schedule. Plus with the guys doing so well in hockey I couldn't miss the tournament," she said, hoping to avoid the topic of Beca, as she never knew how people would react since they were in such a small town.

"How nice. So you're not working right now?" he asked, somewhat critically.

"Oh no, I am. I've actually got quite a bit coming up. As soon as I get back to LA I've got tons of events to go to. Plus award shows. And I'm writing. I'll be joining, a, uh friend on tour this spring as well. They DJ so they do all that spring break type stuff. I'll be writing then too," Chloe quickly and confidently responded.

"Friend, huh? Have I heard of him?"

"Not sure, _she_ 's actually quite popular. You've probably heard her but didn't know it was her," Chloe trailed off. Her phone had finally chirped again, this time with a snapchat?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the snapchat, surprised to find a picture of Beca adorably pouting... without a top. In shock she accidentally dropped her phone, her face bright red as she retrieved it, hoping to god that her mother hadn't seen the picture.

"Chloe, everything okay? You look hot, your face is red..." Annabelle asked concerned.

 _Oh thank god she didn't see it_ Chloe thought. Sighing, she replied, "Actually I am, I'm going to step outside for a moment, get some fresh air."

Doing exactly that, Chloe sat on the stoop to her front door, replying with a snapchat. She made an exasperated face, the comment reading "pretty sure my mom saw that" and sent it off.

Moments later her phone rang and before Chloe could even say hello Beca said "You better be fucking with me Beale. If your mother saw that I could never live it down!"

"Hi honey, nice to talk to you too," Chloe laughed. "I'm not sure she saw it, but I wasn't expecting a sexual selfie! You know I'm in a house full of people, Mitchell!"

"You're the worst," Beca teased. "Y'know, I was hoping for a different kind of response..."

"Again Becs, house full of people. My house is practically hormone city right now with all the teenagers inside and you still manage to be worse."

"Hey now, when I'm lucky enough to have a girlfriend as perfect and awesome and fucking hot as you, I don't appreciate not seeing you for days, let alone not fucking you," Beca said, her voice a bit huskier.

The redhead sighed, feeling her stomach tighten at Beca's words. "You better be awake when I call you later," Chloe demanded.

"Anything for you beautiful. Now get back to your party. Don't worry, I'll be waiting."

"Damn right you will be!" Chloe laughed. "Bye Becs."

"Bye Chloe... Oh, and by the way, I never did put my shirt back on."


	9. Chapter Nine

Beca woke with a start to a sharp knock on the door of her cabin. Forgetting that she was tangled in a sleeping bag as well as the bed sheets, she tried to stand to answer the door, but instead fell out of the bed in a less than graceful manner. While she struggled to escape the tangle of bedding, there was another knock.

"Miss Mitchell, wake-up call," the voice behind the etched glass chimed.

The DJ, finally untangled from the mess of blankets was surprised to find that she had slept in nothing but a camisole and boyshorts. Grabbing aimlessly at the floor, she called, "Just a second," before finding her pajama pants. She slipped them on, as well as a sweatshirt of Chloe's she brought with her.

Finally standing and a bit more conscious, she opened the door, finding a man dressed in a crisp white shirt, navy vest, and slacks, smiling and holding a tray with a pot of coffee and a mug.

"Good morning Miss Mitchell!" he beamed, painfully chipper for 8 in the morning. "Coffee?"

"Oh hell yes," Beca yawned, her body begging for caffeine. She gratefully accepted the steaming pot of coffee, setting it on the small counter in her cabin.

"Would you like anything else? I've got fruit, yogurt, cereal, donuts, and assorted juices," he said, still grinning.

"Uhm," she mumbled, "a banana, and some strawberry yogurt if you've got it?"

With her brain finally unfogging, Beca could see that the man, whose name tag she could now see read 'Trevor,' asked her, "Is Greek yogurt okay?"

"Perfect," she sighed, yawning.

"Of course Miss Mitchell! I'll be serving this car all day, if you need anything just hit this button and I'll be here in a jiff!" Trevor smiled, nodded his head, and walked off to another room.

The brunette closed the door, sat down on the couch below the bunk she fell out of, and ate her breakfast. She drank half the pot of coffee in just one sitting, looking out the window at the snowy landscape passing by. She was enjoying watching the snow fall, even if she didn't appreciate it when she had to deal with it outdoors. Once Beca was finally awake enough to start her day, she folded up her sleeping bag and blankets, tossing them up on the bunk. She dressed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth.

As everyday tasks seemed to take three times as long on a train, Beca finally sat down at noon, grabbed her laptop, and gave the song another listen. She liked it. She really liked it. But something was... off. The DJ grabbed her headphones from the floor and pulled them on, whipping her hair into a bun on the nape of her neck. Beca was hoping that the headphones would clarify the sound, perhaps let her pick up on what wasn't right with the song, possibly something in the background.

After listening to the song probably fifteen times over, she began to play around with the bass helplessly. Beca was beginning to worry; after listening to the song so many times she should have been able to figure out one thing that she could have at least tweaked.

Frustrated, Beca went back to her original recording. She thought that maybe it was the train noise in the background. She fiddled with her recording, trying to eliminate all background noise, leaving only her vocals. She hoped that either this approach would work, or that when she re-laid her recording with the instrumentals from the original song, whatever was off would work again. She played with the recording over and over again, trying to remove any lingering background noise- but there was none left to cut. She'd gotten in perfect already. At the point of thinking she needed to re-record it, Beca paced the small cabin over and over again until before she figured it out.

The problem was the lyrics. They weren't matching up right. Beca sighed, she was glad that she figured out the issue, but began to panic. The DJ was suddenly terrified that she was making a decision she would regret.

Beca moved her laptop and sunk down on the couch, taking a shaky breath. She honestly thought she knew what she was doing, but maybe... maybe she didn't. Checking her phone, she saw that with the time in wherever the hell-Montana/North Dakota (she'd lost track) she was traveling through, it would only be early evening in London. Her mother was in London for a total of three years working as a curator of the British Natural History Museum. The DJ missed her mother terribly, as they had always been very close, but she was also incredibly happy for her mother and the fantastic opportunity she had been afforded.

Heading into major freak out mode, she tried to calm down and catch her breath, but failed miserably. Resuming her pacing, she finally broke down and called her mother. With no answer on the first try, she was really beginning to crash and burn, she called her mom again, finally getting a response.

"B, honey, what's wrong?" Jennifer inquired, shouting over quite a busy background.

"I'm making a huge mistake, aren't I?" Beca asked, desperately.

"Mistake about what, Beca?" the older woman questioned, quieter now that she seemed to have left whatever loud environment she was in.

"Proposing! Chloe! This whole thing! I don't... I can't... I," she babbled. Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "God dammit Momma, help me! Am I going to screw everything up? I am, aren't I?"

"Beca, Beca, Beca, honey, calm down! What about this is making you freak out and call me in the middle of this exhibit opening?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

"I was mixing these two songs, both covers we did. I just did mine the other day, but we did Chloe's a while ago, we never released it. I mean, it was just for fun, we were-"

"Beca Francine Mitchell! Get to the point sweetie! I don't see what the problem is. Tell me what the problem is, tell me so I can help you," Jennifer begged, upset that she couldn't be there to help her daughter, even though the DJ was a fully grown and incredibly successful woman. But still, there are times, even when all grown up, that a daughter needs her mother. Jennifer could tell that this was one of those times.

"The songs Mom! The songs! I can't get them to mix right, I was going to use them to propose, but I can't get them to mix! I should be able to, but I just can't! It must mean that something isn't right! I'm not good at a lot of stuff, but this, _this_ Momma, it's my thing! I've always been able to make it work, to find the answer to whatever I need to in my music. Mom, I can't make it work and it's a disaster. How can I-" Beca was once again silenced by her mother cutting her off.

"Grasshopper! Are you really not going to propose to Chloe, who everyone can see is _your_ person, the person you belong with, because of a stupid song? You're my daughter, and of course I'll love you no matter what, but honey, this is just absurd. You're brilliant and beautiful and if Chloe can't see that then she's missing out because you are all those things and more kiddo. It was almost four years ago that you called me, terrified, because your new client liked you and asked you to drinks and you didn't know what to do because you'd never been in the situation before and you ranted to me for twenty minutes about how pretty her eyes were. Beca, sweetheart, with literally every milestone in your relationship with Chloe, you're always the last one to catch on, the last one to see what everyone else has been seeing. If you've honestly had this ring since the summer like you said, then she's probably been waiting for it. And it says a lot that she loves you so much that she is, and has always been, willing to wait for you to come around and see what she sees!" Jennifer sighed, rolling her eyes at how oblivious her daughter could be.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I catch on, I- Wait, that's it! Love you lots Momma, I gotta go, I'll call you later," Beca quickly hung up and grabbed her laptop. Practically giddy that she had figured out what was wrong, she pulled up the song and began mixing, adrenaline rushing.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Stepping onto the train platform mid-morning the next day, Beca shivered, wrapping her coat tightly around her. She had only ever been to Minnesota with Chloe in the summer, so she wasn't used to the weather. Christmases often involved Beca and Chloe's families both coming to Los Angeles since they both lived so far away. Plus the Beale family was always willing to get away from the snow for a few days. And yes, the DJ has toured, but she never really experienced the places she went. That along with her playing a lot of music festivals meant that she was a warm weather girl through and through.

The DJ dragged her bags behind her, storing them in a locker at the train station. Of course she still lugged her equipment with her, not wanting to risk its safety. Making sure that she was as bundled up as possible, she plugged the address into her phone, and headed outside.

The snow was blowing, and so Beca couldn't see street names very well, but eventually she found the store and stepped inside, glad for respite from the bitter cold. Proud of herself for only falling once she dusted the snow off of her hair and hung her coat on a coat rack. Hurriedly, he searched the store for someone who could help her. Now that she was in the same state as Chloe, only hours away, Beca was itching to get moving and see the redhead again.

However, it took only a moment before Beca stopped looking for someone who could help her and was dragged into digging through milk crates full of records. Having herself worked in a record store in high school, she knew where to look for some high quality vinyl, where people would stash the good stuff until they could afford it.

After Beca had acquired a stack of over a dozen records, she was approached by a woman who looked to be in her late forties or early fifties, her dark hair in a messy ponytail, but red lipstick applied perfectly.

"Hey, looks like you need this," she smiled, offering Beca another milk crate.

The DJ took it, set it next to her, and continued to dig through the crates, determined.

"You looking for something in particular?" the woman asked, watching Beca's nimble fingers flick through the records reading titles at a speedy pace.

"Huh? Oh, um, thanks. I wasn't planning on looking, but damn, you guys have a great collection. I've been looking for an original pressing of Spanking Machine by Babes in Toyland for _years_ and I figured that if I were gonna find it anywhere, it would be Minneapolis. I've got one, but it's not a first pressing and I've listened to it so many times that it's pretty beaten up," she said, still flipping through records.

"If you weren't here looking, was there something else I could help you with? Although by all means, keep looking," the woman laughed, loading Beca's selections into the crate.

"Oh shit, yeah, my friend called a few days ago, you're supposed to be holding a boom box for me?"

"Yeah, sure, we do a pretty decent stereo business. Keeps us rolling even with all the digital music shit going on now. What's your name?" she asked, looking like she may have recognized the DJ.

"Beca Mitchell," she said, moving on to the next crate.

"Wait, you're Beca Mitchell, as in DJ Titanium?" the older woman asked.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, that's me..." Beca trailed off, waiting for a reaction she could only assume was coming. Confused that she didn't get one, especially since the woman seemed to recognize her, she smirked. "So do I get to know your name?" Beca looked the woman over. She knew for a fact that she recognized her, but couldn't put a name to the face.

"Of course, I'm Kat," she said, offering a hand which Beca promptly shook.

"No fucking way, you're Kat Bjelland!" Beca exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Good to know I'm not so old no one recognizes me," Kat laughed. "C'mere, I've got something you'll like."

Beca followed the older brunette to the counter and watched her opening a locked case.

"I know you've mixed some of The Runaways, right?" she asked, digging through the case.

"Yeah, I love them. My mom's always been a huge fan. I listened to them all the time growing up. I was five when I told her I wanted to be Joan Jett," Beca laughed, looking at a display of cassette tapes on the counter.

"Hey, that's badass. Joan Jett's the reason a lot of girls have picked up guitars," she said, grabbing a pair of disposable gloves, putting them on.

"I've always loved music and screwed around with whatever instruments I could get my hands on. But every instrument I'm best at, the ones I can play really proficiently I've learned because of some rock star. I learned guitar because of Joan Jett, but I was determined to teach myself. Mom told me that's what she did," Beca laughed. "And I learned piano because of Fleetwood Mac. Long story short singing "Songbird" is what convinced my girlfriend to give me a second chance after I _royally_ fucked up. I started to actually learn to play drums, not just bang around like an idiot the day Sandy West died. I'm actually pretty decent at the Theremin too, but I learned that 'cause it's just rad."

"That's a damn good list kid, I always had a feeling you could do more than mix up other people's stuff. And, now, take a look at this," the older woman said, proffering an album.

"No fucking way. No. Way! This is 'Live In Japan' signed by all of them! And it's dated. Holy shit, this is fantastic. I don't care how much you want for it, I will _so_ take it!" Beca said, practically jumping up and down.

"Hah, it's all yours. I've been looking for someone who will actually appreciate it before I'll part with it. Did you want the other stuff you picked out too? You've got some great albums there," she said, gesturing to the milk crate still sitting where Beca had been looking. "Oh, and how about this: You sign two copies of your album, one for me to hand on the signature wall and one to sell, and the signed, first pressing of Spanking Machine is all yours," Kat smiled.

"Oh you've so got a deal," Beca said before, jogging over to the crate, snatching it up.

While she wasn't looking, Kat slipped signed first pressings of the bands subsequent two albums in the bag for Beca as well. She liked the tiny brunette and could see how passionate about music the DJ was. "I'll grab that stereo."

When Kat returned Beca was waiting at the counter with a few cassettes she had plucked from the display while waiting.

"Here you go, all set. It'll play a CD and it's got fresh batteries in it." Kat packed up the bag, ringing up all of Beca's items.

Beca signed the albums for the older woman gratefully, took her bags, threw on her coat, and headed back out into the cold winter, thanking Kat.

* * *

 

Back at the train station Beca retrieved the rest of her bags and took a cab to the rental car place. Beca was surprised to see just how big the car she rented actually _was_. She was slightly terrified to drive it, but figured she could do it. By noon she was off on the highway, happily singing along to her iPod and enjoying the blowing snow around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, throwback to when I wrote a chapter which hardcore fangirled over Kat Bjelland. I still think she's really fucking cool, but this is somewhat cringeworthy in hindsight...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Beca pulled up onto Chloe's street and double checked that she had everything she needed. The boom box was set up and at full volume, she had her coat, gloves, scarf, and hat on- Beca quickly learned just how cold Minnesota was- and stepped out of the car. She peered at the house making sure people were home. She saw a flash of red hair in the window and quickly hid behind the door.

 _It's now or never,_ the brunette thought, picking up the stereo and walking up the sidewalk to the Beale home. She pressed play on the boom box and held it above her head, smiling like a fool at Chloe's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at the original end note to this chapter, I had to include it, for posterity's sake, even if it is really lame and I'm posting the next chapter right now:
> 
> A/N: So you guys probably hate me right now for writing a 114 word chapter, but I wanted the proposal to be its own chapter. Plus, I love to tease. The next chapter will be up tomorrow (I love you all too much to make you wait any longer!), don't worry lovelies! And that's the last one! Are we interested in a sequel, maybe a wedding if Chloe says yes? Or a prequel, how they met? Even though prequels usually suck, I have some ideas, and I feel like it could really round out this story... XOXO.
> 
> And I'm sorry to say, I can almost guarantee that there will be neither a prequel or a sequel, unless I'm suddenly struck by lighting or get a crazy wave of inspiration.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chloe and her mother were sitting in the living room chatting about everything and nothing. The redhead was beyond glad to be home, she missed her family like crazy. Her father and brothers were out playing a pick-up hockey game and with all that had been going on since she arrived home she was glad to be spending some time alone with her mother.

"So, now that the boys are gone, how are things with Beca?" Chloe's brothers hated talking about relationships, although they did find it "totally rad" that their sister was dating the famous producer and DJ. Chloe's mother on the other hand loved to talk to her daughter about it. And Mr. Beale, well he just got awkward, after all, she is his only little girl, he's awkward with anyone Chloe dates.

"Good, really good," Chloe said, a smile lighting up her face. "I've barely been here a few days and I miss her like crazy. We've talked on the phone and texted, but she won't Skype..." Noticing the look of concern on her mother's face Chloe continued, "But I think it's just because she wants me to stop thinking about her and home and just enjoy being here, y'know?"

"That makes sense, and honestly honey, I don't think you have anything to be worried about. The only times she goes out is when you force her to, or it's for work, right? And didn't you say that she got a new client? She's probably just busy..." Annabelle Beale said, smiling at her daughter.

"Ugh, I know. I just worry about her... She's kind of helpless about some stuff. I have a feeling she's had nothing but take-out since I left," Chloe giggled. "Mmm, speaking of food, are those cookies cool yet? I'm getting hungry and when dad and the boys get home there won't be any left..."

"They should be, I'll go get us some," the older woman said.

Chloe looked up as she heard the opening notes to one of her favorite songs, "Titanium" playing. "Oooh, that's Beca's ringtone on Skype!" Chloe quickly jumped up.

"After you talk to her why don't you bring down the computer, I haven't talked to her in a while," Mrs. Beale called to her daughter who was already upstairs. She walked through the library at the front of the house and noticed a tiny brunette standing outside holding up a ridiculous looking stereo. "Chlo, you might want to see this!"

Chloe came charging down the stairs, "She wasn't calling..."she said, confused. The redhead sighed and realized she could still hear the music, but now the song "I'm Gonna Be" by the Proclaimers was mixed in... And the voices. It was her recording of Titanium, and the second song was undoubtedly Beca's voice.

**_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be,_ **

**_I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you._ **

**_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be,_ **

**_I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you._ **

**_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be,_ **

**_I'm gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you._ **

**_And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be,_ **

**_I'm gonna be the girl who's havering to you._ **

**_But I would walk five hundred miles,_ **

**_And I would walk five hundred more,_ **

**_Just to be the girl who walked a thousand miles_ **

**_To fall down at your door._ **

Chloe peered out the window as well and saw none other than her own little "alt girl" as Aubrey had dubbed her. Chloe shrieked and threw open the front door, not bothering to put on shoes. She sprinted towards Beca who set the boom box down just seconds before Chloe tackled her.

Beca had never been as sure of what she was going to do as she was when Chloe tackled her in the snow and kissed her. Beca kissed her back with all that she had, hoping to convey to the redhead just how much she meant to Beca. The music continued on and Chloe broke the kiss in a fit of giggles.

"Good to see you too," Beca said wearing her trademark lopsided grin.

"What are you doing here?!?" Chloe said, playfully slapping her girlfriend on the shoulder, still on top of the DJ.

"You forgot something," Beca said.

"If you say 'me' I swear to god I am sending you back to LA as soon as possible," the ginger giggled.

Beca held out Chloe's Bella scarf for her to see. "This fell of your bag at the train station..."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca again, much more fervently this time, as she missed her girlfriend dearly. "You came all the way to Minnesota to bring me this?"

"Minnesota? Chlo' this is practically Canada," Beca said, eliciting an eye roll from Chloe. "But yeah, I did. Because you forgot your scarf and I know how much it means to you... Plus, Chlo," Beca said, staring deep into Chloe's gorgeous eyes. "Well, the minute I saw you forgot it I knew that I had to bring it to you. I didn't care if it meant losing my job or having to spend way too many hours on a train or if you would even notice that you forgot it. This cute little scarf from your days of collegiate a capella made me realize just how ridiculously, inevitably, stupidly in love with you I am, Chloe. I knew I had to bring it to you, but I also knew I had to do this..."

Chloe could feel Beca fidgeting underneath her, but was so glad to be with Beca again that she refused to move, only to smile at her wonderful girlfriend.

Beca pulled the ring out of her pocket and held it between their faces. "Chloe Andrea Beale, I am so in love with you that I came halfway across the country, consequences be dammed to ask you if you'll marry me," Beca said, a wide grin on her face which was warm from Chloe's hot breath. After what felt like an eternity to Beca, but was in reality about ten seconds she said, "So, Chlo', will you marry me?"

Chloe was grinning like a madwoman, tears rolling down her cheeks. She saw one fall onto the lapel of Beca's coat. Not willing to break her smile, Chloe simply nodded and leaned down, kissing her girlfr- _fiancée_ \- for the first time. "Yes." Both women were smiling, ecstatic about what had just transpired.

Their kisses quickly turned more urgent and they only broke apart when they heard a car honk at them. Chloe turned around, still straddling a very flustered Beca and flipped off her dad and two brothers who had just pulled into the driveway. Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca again, but the DJ stopped her. "Chlo' pretty soon I'm going to _have_ to take your shirt off, and well, besides the fact that your neighbors would probably call the cops and your dad would probably keel over dead, you'd have some pretty unfortunate frost bite..." Beca said, grinning.

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up, just realizing how cold her feet were as she was only wearing slipper socks. She offered a hand and helped Beca up. Once she was standing Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, you awesome nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my dears, is that! As I said, no prequel or sequel to be had, but I do have some other stuff posted here and other bechloe stuff on my FF account (I should probably add that to my AO3...) if you're at all interested! 
> 
> As I said, I can't believe that people are still reading this story, but I'm thrilled that you still are, and I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this fic as I enjoyed writing it! (Speaking of, I finished this fic on February 11, 2014... That feels like forever ago...)


End file.
